


Atado (Spanish Translation of "Bound")

by looneyngilo2



Category: due South
Genre: Kink Bingo 2013, M/M, Multi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 21:30:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/looneyngilo2/pseuds/looneyngilo2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rayk se encuentra en un sex club... Con Fraser y Vecchio...</p><p>Translated to fill the Kink Bingo "Leather" square.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Atado (Spanish Translation of "Bound")

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bound](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2701) by [aerye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerye/pseuds/aerye). 



“Shhhh—"

Ray muerde el cinturón de cuero llenando su boca, retando la fortaleza de las cuerdas gruesas atando sus muñecas, colgando del techo —

— temblando y pensando que él podría romperse bajo la presión de las manos de Vecchio, la boca de Vecchio, los labios, lengua y dedos —

"Tranquilo—"

El cierra sus ojos, deseando que tal vez hubiese pedido ese antifaz, cuando sienta una docena de ojos encima de él. Extraños, hombres anónimos caminando por ahí, y de quién fregados fué la idea de ir a un club de sexo —

"Tan chingadamente hermoso, Kowalski—"

— el susurro de Vecchio en su oído—

"— tan chingadamente hermoso, que te podría comer vivo —"

El tira su cabeza hacia atrás cuando Vecchio lo muerde, temblando de nuevo, y abre sus ojos y ve a Fraser, parado hacia atrás, lejos de el grupo de gente, sus brazos y piernas cruzadas mientras se inclina contra la pared, sus ojos azules nunca dejando el rostro de Ray —

"Tan duro —"

Esta duro, tan duro que se siente como si hubiese estado duro por días, sus pezones en dolor por los dientes y dedos de Vecchio, la mano de Vecchio en su pene, tocándolo, pero la liga de cuero alrededor de su pene no le permite un orgasmo. 

"Apretado—"

Los dedos de Vecchio's en su culo ahora, abriendolo, ampliándolo, y el siente que lo quema, músculos protestando, dedos que no paran, y ojos azules, y el estaba gimiendo, el sonido parado por el cuero en su boca —

"¿Estás bien?"

— la mano de Vecchio va más despacio —

"¿Quieres parar?"

—Vecchio no se esta moviendo, esperándolo, porque todo está en las manos de Ray, el podría hacerlo, podría mover su cabeza o dar la señal, y todo pararía, todo pararía ahorita mismo, las cuerdas, el cuero, los ojos anónimos, y Fraser mirándolo en la oscuridad del club —

El sacude la cabeza, siente a Vecchio tocarlo gentilmente en la espalda y —

"Okay. Okay. Te voy a poner algo dentro—"

—Ray tiembla de nuevo, y espera, y por un momento las manos de Vecchio se han ido y —

— esta colgando, solo, pesado con sus deseos y lo que necesita —

— antes de que lo sienta, grande y frío y mojado, alguién se asusta y dice —

"¿Dios, tú crees que el pueda aguantar todo eso?"

El respira cuando es penetrado, los ojos de Fraser metiéndose en él, y él muerde de nuevo, los músculos en su cuello forzándose y el sudor cayendo de los lados de su rostro, y lo empieza a llenar, lo que sea que el maldito juguete sea —

— él deja su cabeza caer cuando Vecchio lo mete más y más adentro, y maldita sea, él está lleno, tan lleno, reventando, y Fraser está parado ahí, sus ojos vivos, en fuego —

"Un poquito más—"

— y por fin, está todo dentro de él, y lo esta rompiendo, y es increíble, y duele, y él piensa que se va a desmayar, y no puede respirar —

Escucha el zipper de alguien siendo abierto, y sabe que algún extraño está masturbándose, mirándolo, desnudo, alto, su cuerpo jalado y lleno y duro —

"Ay, por Dios, te quiero coger. No tienes idea de como te ves —"

Apenas le sale un sonido cuando siento a Vecchio besar sus hombros, su cuello, y las mejillas de Fraser están sonrojadas —

"Quiero estar dentro de ti, cogiéndote —"

El se estremece y Vecchio le agarra el pene, y esta vez la mano está firme, y fuerte e insistente, y el trasero de Ray está apretando el juguetito mientras el se empuja contra la mano de Vecchio, y él está gimiendo, y enredando sus dedos alrededor de las cuerdas que lo tienen atado al techo y —

—Vecchio mueve el juguete, pegándole a ese lugar que le da tanto placer a Ray, y el tira sus caderas hacia atrás, como si lo hubiesen lastimado, y Vecchio lo hace una y otra vez, pero las cosas alrededor de su pene no lo dejan tener un orgasmo, y no lo dejan tener un orgasmo, y no lo dejan tener un orgasmo, y él está colgado y cautivo, agarrado por las cintas de cuero y el deseo y la mano de Vecchio y los ojos de Fraser, Fraser mirándolo y comiéndolo con esos ojos azules en fuego, y él se volverá loco, él se hará loco si no puede —

"Déjalo ir, baby—"

Ray se mueve cuando Vecchio lo suelta, y grita, y la gente susurra cuando el tiene su orgasmo, mirándolo, mirándolo echar su semilla sobre las manos y piernas de Vecchio, cayendo el el piso y —

— cuando lo sueltan, él cae a sus rodillas, sus brazos pesados y dormidos, su cabeza ligera por el orgasmo, y por el cambio en la gravedad, y Vecchio libera su boca, y él respira, y el aire se siente fresco contra su lengua y labios lastimados —

— y Vecchio se para frente a él, quitándose su camisa y abriendo sus pantalones, bloqueando a Fraser de la vista de Ray, cuando se mete, duro y mojado, dentro de la boca de Ray —

"Chupame—"

Ray envuelve el pene de Vecchio con sus labios, quiere probarlo, quiere oler su perfume caro, sentir la lana de sus pantalones, el zipper frío y duro contra su barbilla, mientras Vecchio se empuja dentro de su boca, su garganta, su manos en su cabello, y él sabe que Fraser lo está mirando siendo usado por Vecchio, y —

—él está sintiendo como se mueven las caderas de Vecchio y casi no nota el sonido que hace, tan callado y suavecito, pero de repente Vecchio se para alto, y estremece, y Ray lo prueba cuando el tiene el orgasmo, la sal en su lengua, llenando su boca, sáliendose de él, mojando sus labios y—

—Vecchio se sale de él, y corre sus dedos sobre su boca, mirando con una sonrisa pequeña y suave, antes de arrodillarse y besarlo suavemente y —

"Eso es perfecto, baby, eso es perfecto —"

— el puede ver a Fraser detrás de Vecchio, sus ojos azules quemando, mirándolos.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to aerye for writing this fic, and allowing me to translate it!


End file.
